kamenrideragitofandomcom-20200213-history
Ryo Ashihara
Kamen Rider Gills (仮面ライダーギルス, Kamen Raidā Girusu) is a fictional anti-hero protagonist character of the 2001 Kamen Rider Series, Kamen Rider Agito. Fictional character biography Ryō Ashihara (葦原 涼, Ashihara Ryō) is the original user from Kamen Rider Agito series. He was formerly a star swimmer from Jyohoku University, Ashihara's future as a swimmer came to an end after a near-fatal car accident. That event sparked Ashihara's metamorphosis into Kamen Rider Gills, a flawed form of Agito. The loneliness from being rejected and feared by those he knew fueled his lust for battle, which in turn made Gills increasingly wild. His ferociousness is so great, that Gills appears as brutal in the eyes of those who witness him in battle; wildly brandishing his claws and tendrils at his adversaries. After the car accident, Ryō began to mysteriously undergo a metamorphosis. However, this came at cost of all those closest to him, leaving a signature of resignation to his swimming coach, who began to avoid him out of fear when he demanded to know the nature of leaving the University. Ryō turned to his former girlfriend Mayumi Kitahira for help after avoiding her for three months. But soon enough during the Snake Lords' attempt on Mayumi's life, Ryō underwent the partial evolution into an imperfect form of Agito. This forces him to stay away from Mayumi, who was frightened by his appearance to the point of moving out of town. But because he was an imperfect copy of Agito, Ryō's lack of a stabilizer made his transformation unstable, carrying with it detrimental effects on Ashihara’s body such as cellular decay. The Overlord found Ryō, prolonging his life for a while longer. After attacking the Overlord out of fear, Ryō learns that his father's body had been found, believed to have died of a nervous breakdown. To learn the truth behind his changes and his father's suicide, Ryō sought answers from the other survivors of the Akatsuki, using his father's black book to find them, starting with Saeko Shinohara, protecting her from the Zebra Lords. During his attempts to kill the Lords, he fell in love with a survivor, Aki, who was killed by the Lords, though by the time Kamen Rider Agito arrived, Ryō came to believe that Agito was her murderer. But furthermore, many of the surviving Akatsuki members came to see Gills as the one out to kill them. Ryō befriended a boy named Kazuki, whose parents were killed by the Sea Urchin Lord and wanted to evade the truth of what had happened. After seeing Ryō fight as Gills, the boy came to terms with the truth and had Ryō drop him at church to pay his final respects. But attempting to meet another passenger of the Akatsuki named Masumi; Ryō was attacked by the psychic Sagara and left for dead. However, Ryō was founded by Tetsuya Sawaki, who asked the Overlord to resurrect him like in the past. But when the Overlord refused, in fear of shortening his life more, Tetsuya attempted to have the newly-awakened Mana Kazaya resurrect him instead. Because of Mana, Ashihara discovered that his body chemistry was also altered; able to now accommodate his transformation. After fighting the Orca Lord, Ryō was found by Tetsuya, who reveals the Lords' fear and Ryō's genetic relation to Agito. Furthermore, he learned of Shōichi's identity as Agito and the truth behind Aki's death. Eventually, Ryō was forced to fight Kaoru Kino, outmatched by the man's Agito form and forced to run upon being wounded. But Ryō is mysteriously suffering chest pain that would kill a normal person. Taken to the hospital, Kino attempted to use the operation as an excuse to finish the job. But at the last second, Kino lost control over his arm as Ryō awaken, escaping with Majima following. Majima was unable to save Ryō on his own until Tetsuya arrived, allowing him to transfer his Agito Seed in Ryō. As a result, Ryō obtain the ability to assume Exceed Form. He used his new power to defeat Kino, diving after him. It was that act that reminded Kino of his intent to save lives, leading to his eventual sacrifice. After Kino's death and with the Lords no where to be found, Ryō befriended Risa Mishihara. However, he took her Overlord-induced death hard and attacked the El of Ground, only to be defeated and left for dead. However, Gills arrived to aid Agito and G3-X to finish their fight with the Lords for good. In the epilogue, Ryō left town and is wandering the world. Gills' Forms - Exceed= * Head height: 200 centimeters (6ft 5in) *'Base weight': 100 kilograms (220.4lbs) Ability perimeters * Punching power: 15t * Kicking power: 30t * Maximum jump height: 65m (213ft 2in) (broad) * Maximum running speed: 100m/4.2s (328ft/5sec) * Vision: 20 km approx. (12.4 miles) * Hearing: 20 km approx. (12.4 miles) * Defense Rating: 5 Ashihara discovered this evolved form thanks to the sacrifice of Kōji Majima. Kōji relinquished his Seed of Agito to rejuvenate Ashihara, and activated the Exceed Gills form. Finishing Attacks Exceed Heel Claw: Restricting his enemy with the Gills Stingers, Exceed Gills performs the Gills Heel Claw attack, tearing the enemy in two with the devastating force of his overhead heel drop. Possesses approx. 45 tons of force. }} Equipment * “Meta Factor” seed & transformation belt, mounted around waist in transformed state. * “Wiseman’s Orb” relic, fitted onto head in transformed state. * “Gills Claw” talons, protrudes from forearms in transformed state; morphs into Exceed Claw as Exceed Gills. * “Gills Heel Claw” talons, protrudes from heel in transformed state; morphs into Exceed Heel Claw as Exceed Gills. * “Gills Filler” tentacles, protrudes from wrist in transformed state. * “Gills Stinger” tentacles, protrudes from shoulder blades in Exceed Gills form. * "Demon Fang Crusher" Gills Raider * Based Model: HONDA XR250 * Overall length: 2000 millimeters (7ft 8in) * Top Speed: 360 km/h (223.6MPH) Gill's personal speeder which changes along with him under the power of the Meta Factor. Later appearances in Kamen Rider live action productions OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider Gills returns in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders. ** Gills isn't shown alongside the secondary Riders when they stand in the cliff around the battlefield, however, when the Riders hop to their vehicles and fly towards the Great Leader, Gills is seen with his Gills Raider in the middle of the group. Alongside the other Riders, Gills charges straight through the Great Leader's giant body. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Agito Category:Agito Riders Category:Secondary kamen rider Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Bio Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Antiheroes